Where it all started
by HRL
Summary: Après leur rupture, Cuddy quitte Princeton, y laissant un House plus enclin que jamais à l'autodestruction...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde !**

Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez de moi, à une époque j'écrivais pas mal de fic XD Bon ce n'était qu'il y a quelques mois (plus de 3 mois que je n'ai rien posté, c'est quand même un record pour moi). Me revoilà finalement, après un gros blocaqe et un déni total concernant tout ce qui touchait à House (merci à ceux qui ont écrit la fin de la saison 7 -_- en tout cas, je nie encore fermement l'existence de la saison 8), j'essaie d'être de retour, parce qu'écrire m'avait vraiment manqué (et vos reviews aussi par la même occasion donc ce serait gentil de m'en laisser xD)

Je ne suis pas très sûre d'où je vais avec cette histoire, mais il y aura normalement 3 chapitres, enjoy ! (et laissez moi vos avis parce qu'après autant de temps sans écrire, je suis encore plus stressée qu'avant lol)

Pour replacer un peu le contexte : fin de saison 7, House a bien épousé Dominika mais la scène où il a "malencontreusement perdu le contrôle de son volant et fini par percuter un mur qui se trouve par hasard être celui de son ex" n'a jamais existé ! (d'ailleurs elle n'existe pas cette scène, franchement qui pourrait écrire un truc pareil ?). Bref, cependant, Cuddy a tout de même quitté Princeton.

Disclaimer : Je vis toujours dans un 18m² dans un immeuble qui laisse à désirer donc j'en déduis que House ne m'appartiens toujours pas et que je ne toucherais pas d'argent _

_Bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Un an<strong>

- « Fiche-moi la paix Wilson ! », hurla House en se dirigeant vers sa porte d'entrée pour faire regretter à son meilleur ami qui tambourinait à sa porte d'être encore une fois venu pour essayer de lui faire la morale.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte, prêt à laisser sa colère éclater. Et il se figea soudainement. Derrière la porte, ce n'était pas Wilson.

_2 heures plus tôt_

- « N'essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser en me parlant d'Amber ! » gronda-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Le diagnosticien était affalé sur le canapé de son appartement et se replongea aussitôt dans la contemplation de son plafond, afin d'éviter le regard accusateur de Wilson. Il y avait droit presque tous les jours, cependant, l'oncologue ne manquait jamais d'arguments. Il revenait sans cesse à la charge, chaque fois avec une histoire différente pour lui prouver qu'il fallait qu'il se soigne et qu'il sorte de sa dépression.

En effet, depuis que Cuddy avait quitté la ville, sans prévenir, Wilson était plus qu'inquiet quant à l'état psychologique de son meilleur ami, qui se dégradait de jour en jour. Au début, il avait continué à se comporter comme à son habitude, se pavanant à l'hôpital et si possible avec une prostituée au bras, faisant de la vie de tout le monde un véritable enfer. Et un jour, le nouveau directeur arriva à l'hôpital, occasionnant ainsi un véritable choc pour le diagnosticien qui réalisait enfin que son ex-patronne et ex-petite amie avait bel et bien quitté sa vie.

Depuis ce jour, Wilson le surveillait, le voyant se noyer dans les abîmes de la Vicodin et de l'alcool, en rapprochant les prises et en augmentant les doses. Chaque matin, il se demandait s'il allait le trouver inconscient dans son appartement où s'il avait tenu un jour de plus. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois craquer, entrant dans des colères noires et le menaçant, ou complètement inerte, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher ses yeux bouffis et les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il n'y avait pas de doute, son ami n'était plus simplement misérable ou malheureux comme il l'avait clamé pendant des années. Cette fois, c'était une véritable dépression qui l'anéantissait.

Il avait tenté de lui faire prendre des antidépresseurs à son insu mais le diagnosticien avait fini par le découvrir, à la suite de quoi il avait refusé de lui ouvrir sa porte pendant plusieurs jours.

Alors il venait lui parler, au travail quand il se présentait, mais récemment plutôt à l'appartement où House passait presque tout son temps. Son état psychologique s'était quelque peu dégradé au cours des derniers jours. Lorsque Wilson était arrivé ce jour là, il avait remarqué la perte de poids conséquente de son meilleur ami, ses cernes de plus en plus marquées et la difficulté qu'il avait à se déplacer.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, aujourd'hui allait être une journée difficile puisque cela faisait exactement un an que Cuddy était partie. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire fort pour pouvoir raisonner le diagnosticien et être sûr de le trouver en vie le lendemain. Alors il s'était aventuré sur un terrain miné et avait commencé à parler d'Amber.

- « Je n'essaie pas de te faire culpabiliser, je te dis juste que je sais ce que c'est que de perdre l'amour de sa vie. Et je sais qu'on peut s'en remettre. » Déclara l'oncologue en tentant de calmer le jeu.

- « Ne parle pas d'elle ! Et ne la compare pas à Amber ! » Hurla House en se redressant pour lancer un regard meurtrier à son meilleur ami. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration et coupa Wilson qui s'apprêtait à répliquer : « Je ne me permettrais jamais de nier l'amour qu'il y avait entre Amber et toi, mais aussi fort que cela était, ce n'est pas comparable. Ça fait 25 putain d'années que je suis dingue d'elle Wilson. On s'est tourné autour pendant plus de 20 ans avant de tenter quelque chose. Il m'a fallut quelques jours pour tomber raide dingue d'elle et je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer depuis, même quand j'étais avec Stacy je pensais toujours à elle ! Plus de la moitié de ma vie à l'aimer et je l'ai perdue pour toujours. Je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui lui arrivait à la cheville. Après Amber, tu as retrouvé Sam et tu l'as même redemandée en mariage. Alors, ne me dit pas que tu comprends ce que je ressens. » termina-t-il en s'allongeant de nouveau dans son canapé, fuyant Wilson du regard.

L'oncologue sentit son estomac se nouer face aux paroles du diagnosticien. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine d'années qu'il le connaissait, et il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Même lorsqu'il était revenu de Mayfield, sa fierté l'avait empêché de montrer à quel point il était perturbé.

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. D'abord nostalgique, parce qu'il réalisait que House avait raison, qu'il avait aimé Amber mais que ce n'était rien de comparable à ce que House et Cuddy avait partagé. Mais il souriait surtout parce que pour la première fois depuis un an, House avait enfin admis que son amour pour Cuddy était la source de son problème, alors que d'habitude, il se contentait simplement de l'ignorer ou de rester silencieux.

Ils étaient peut-être sur la bonne voix et Wilson prit une décision importante. Il avait un appel à passer.

- « J'y vais. » dit-il au diagnosticien qui continuait de fuir son regard.

- « C'est ça… Laisse-moi passer ma soirée tranquillement. » grogna House, énervé que l'oncologue ait réussit à le faire parler et à raviver en lui de douloureux souvenirs.

A une centaine de kilomètres de là, une femme regardait sa fille dormir d'un air triste. D'épaisses boucles brunes encadraient son visage marqué par le temps et la peine. La journée, elle était cette femme forte et indépendante, respectée et admirée par tous. Mais lorsque la nuit tombait et que personne ne la voyait, le masque tombait et son visage reflétait de nouveau son mal être intérieur.

La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortie de ses pensées. Elle s'arracha à la contemplation de sa fille endormie et se dirigea vers le salon, mais c'était d'avantage pour mettre fin à ce son strident qui risquait de réveiller son petit ange que parce qu'elle avait envie de parler.

Peu de personnes de son entourage avaient le numéro de sa nouvelle maison. L'hôpital. Sa mère. Sa sœur. Et Wilson. Elle n'avait envie de parler à aucun d'entre eux.

« Bonsoir Lisa, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je vous réveille ? »

« Allez droit au but Wilson, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Cuddy d'une voix lasse.

« Il va mal. » lâcha l'oncologue, sachant pertinemment qu'elle comprendrait de qui il parlait.

« Wilson… » commença-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

« Je m'inquiète pour lui, il est à deux doigts de faire une bêtise… »

« S'il vous plaît, ça ne me regarde plus. Je… »

« Il a besoin de vous Lisa… »

« James, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

« Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir l'aider. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Vous ne le voulez pas, c'est différent. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami et je ne peux pas le perdre parce que vous êtes trop égoïste pour venir lui parler, rien qu'une fois. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que cela changerait. »

« Vous êtes partie comme une voleuse l'an dernier, sans explications. Vous ne lui avez jamais dit au revoir et même si vous n'étiez plus ensemble, il avait besoin de vous dans sa vie, besoin de savoir que vous étiez toujours là. Vous êtes partie sans rien dire et il ne l'a pas supporté. Depuis il perd complètement les pédales. J'ai essayé de respecter votre choix, de vous laisser en dehors de tout ça mais là j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose ! »

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer aux paroles de l'oncologue. Elle avait fuit et elle se doutait que cela avait eu des répercussions sur le diagnosticien. Elle osait à peine s'imaginer l'état dans lequel il se trouvait maintenant, un an après son départ. Les mots de Wilson ne faisant que confirmer ses craintes.

« J'arrive. » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Les mots lui avaient échappé avant qu'elle ait vraiment eu le temps d'analyser la situation. Elle savait d'avance que se retrouver en présence de l'homme dont elle était encore amoureuse mais qui l'avait tant fait souffrir était une bien mauvaise idée. Pourtant, Wilson avait su choisir les bons mots, même si elle ignorait s'il l'avait fait exprès ou non. Peut importe le mal qu'il lui avait fait, imaginer une seule seconde House en train de souffrir et de se faire du mal lui était insupportable. Elle _devait_ le voir, c'était désormais sa seule certitude.

Elle appela sa baby-sitter, lui proposant de rester la nuit pour surveiller Rachel qui dormait déjà. La jeune femme, ravie de se faire de l'argent supplémentaire, était arrivée très rapidement, laissant juste le temps à Cuddy de préparer ses affaires. Après quelques rapides recommandations, l'ex-doyenne du PPTH promit qu'elle essaierait de rentrer avant le lendemain midi et s'engouffra dans sa voiture.

L'automne était déjà de retour et le temps était aussi maussade qu'elle. La forte pluie qui s'écrasait contre son pare-brise lui rappelait ironiquement toutes les larmes qui avaient coulées à cause de l'homme qu'elle allait désormais rejoindre. Le froid extérieur et la nuit qui tombait rapidement lui rappelaient le froid intérieur et le vide qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait quitté Princeton.

Elle arriva sur l'autoroute et suivit la pancarte qu'elle avait tant de fois lutté pour ignorer, sentant le stress augmenter au fil des kilomètres qu'elle parcourait.

Bien que la petite bourgade tranquille de Pennsylvanie où elle avait emménagé se trouvait à plus d'une heure et demie de Princeton, elle arriva bien trop vite à son goût dans la ville qui contenait ses souvenirs les plus beaux et les plus douloureux.

Elle se gara enfin dans cette rue qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et se demanda pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa maison si sa venue était une bonne idée. Peut-être que cela leur ferait plus de mal que de bien, à tous les deux. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas la voir, peut-être allait-il encore la blesser. Peut-être que c'était elle qui n'était pas prête.

Une main timide frappa contre sa vitre et elle bondit sur son siège avant de reconnaître le visage jovial au sourire rassurant. Wilson. Elle lui sourit en retour, sortit de sa voiture et se laissa étreindre un instant.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez. » lui dit l'oncologue d'un air surpris.

« Je vous ai dit que j'arrivais. » répondit Cuddy.

« C'était si soudain, j'ai cru l'avoir rêvé. Mais je suis content de vous voir, vous avez fait le bon choix. » lui assura-t-il.

« Je n'en suis pas convaincue. »

« Vous avez peur mais vous savez que c'était une bonne décision. Sinon vous n'auriez jamais pris la route en pleine soirée pour venir jusqu'ici alors que vous avez évité cette ville pendant un an. » répondit Wilson d'une voix douce.

Cuddy acquiesça et poussa un long soupir, tentant maladroitement de calmer son anxiété avant de reprendre :

- « Allons-y avant que je change d'avis. »

- « Désolée Cuddy, mais vous y allez seule. » répondit Wilson. Au regard paniqué que lui lança Cuddy, il reprit : « Il m'a assez vu pour aujourd'hui, en fait je le surveille tellement qu'il supporte à peine ma présence maintenant. Et il y a des choses que vous avez besoin de régler tous les deux. »

L'ex-doyenne acquiesça de nouveau, fermant les yeux un instant et respirant le plus lentement possible pour oublier l'angoisse qui grandissait en elle. Elle offrit une dernière étreinte à Wilson et lui dit d'une voix nouée :

- « Merci de veiller sur lui. »

Ce à quoi l'oncologue lui répondit par un sourire, montrant d'un signe de tête la porte de chez House, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps pour elle de l'affronter.

Elle se dirigea vers l'appartement qu'elle connaissait bien et qui renfermait à la fois les plus beaux et les pires souvenir de sa vie.

Elle frappa timidement une première fois. Puis une deuxième. Elle finit par insister quand elle vit qu'il ne répondait pas, inquiète qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose. Puis elle entendit un mouvement et quelqu'un protester derrière la porte, et elle réalisa que dans quelques secondes, elle le retrouverait enfin.

De son côté, House se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée en maugréant, ruminant sa colère, persuadé que c'était encore Wilson qui venait le déranger. Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se figea. Ce n'était pas Wilson. C'était Cuddy.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

Un grand merci pour l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez reservé à la première partie de cette histoire, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir et donné de la motivation supplémentaire pour continuer à écrire.

Je voulais absolument finir ce chapitre avant ce week end du coup je n'en suis pas DU TOUT satisfaite, je le trouve nul et OOC mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux... Je réécrirais peut être certains passages par la suite. Désolée s'il vous paraît bâclé... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, en particulier les reviewers aninymes que je n'ai pas pu remercier personellement ^^

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p><em>Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se figea. Ce n'était pas Wilson. C'était Cuddy.<em>

Il voulut murmurer son nom, ou même son prénom mais il n'y arrivait pas. Soudainement, il avait la gorge serré. Si serrée qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait l'impression de sentir les mains délicates de la femme devant lui enserrer son cou pour l'empêcher de respirer le même air qu'elle.

Mais ce n'était qu'une impression désagréable causée par la culpabilité qu'il ressentait face à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. C'était sa douleur à lui qui parlait, le submergeait. L'empêchait de reprendre son souffle.

Elle leva des yeux brillants vers lui. Il lui avait manqué, son corps lui avait manqué. Mais plus que tout, c'était de sa voix qu'elle se languissait. Cette voix qui lui avait hurlé les pires horreurs mais aussi murmuré les plus belles choses.

Mais il ne parlait pas.

Elle était là, devant lui, et il la regardait comme s'il se demandait si elle était vraiment là. Si elle était réelle. Trop ébahit de sa présence, il se contentait de la dévisager, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle en profita pour l'observer quelques instants et fut choquée de voir qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi misérable. Ses traits étaient plus creusés que jamais, ancrant définitivement dans son visage les marques de la douleur permanente qu'il ressentait. La lueur malicieuse dans son regard avait disparue, laissant à la place deux yeux ternes, sans vie, restant cependant les plus beaux qu'elle n'ai jamais vus. Son regard parcouru rapidement son corps et elle vit qu'il avait encore maigri. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer en réalisant que tous ces petits changements physiques lui montraient à quel point il avait souffert de son départ.

Le silence était pour elle tellement pesant que Cuddy finit par prendre la parole.

- « Je… Tu dois probablement me détester d'être partie comme je l'ai fait l'an dernier mais Wilson m'a appelé parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi. Et je sais que tu détestes ça, que quand tu vas réaliser que je suis bien là, tu vas me dire que tu vas bien, que tu n'as pas besoin de moi et que je peux retourner d'où je viens mais j'avais besoin de te voir. Je m'inquiète pour toi. » expliqua-t-elle maladroitement.

Le silence pesant fit son retour. Il avait fermé les yeux quand elle avait commencé à parler, comme si le fait même d'entendre sa voix l'insupportait, comme si ses mots le blessaient physiquement. Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux et la scruta longuement avant de soupirer.

- « Je ne te déteste pas » murmura-t-il enfin d'une voix rauque.

- « Je… » Aussitôt qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, elle s'était mise sur la défensive, prête à répliquer au moindre ses arguments. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'il lui réponde de manière aussi calme, sans nier le fait qu'il allait mal, sans insulter Wilson, et sans la chasser de chez lui. « Bien… d'accord. » répondit-elle finalement en osant faire un pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Sans qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, deux mains chaudes l'agrippèrent puissamment avant de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Encore étourdie par le mouvement soudain, elle ne se rendit compte que House avait claqué la porte à l'aide de sa canne que lorsque le mur trembla contre son dos.

Surprise par la rapidité et la puissance de ses gestes, Cuddy leva un regard inquiet vers le diagnosticien dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus anarchique.

- « Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je ne lèverais jamais la main sur toi. » la rassura-t-il doucement.

- « Je sais. » affirma-t-elle.

Elle lui faisait confiance. Gregory House cassait la figure aux idiots qui l'emmerdaient mais il ne frappait jamais une femme. Il n'oserait jamais blesser physiquement la femme qu'il aimait, ils le savait tous les deux. Elle était tendue, non pas parce qu'elle avait peur de lui, mais parce que le contact entre leurs deux corps lui manquait tellement qu'elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas approprié.

Pourtant, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le misanthrope se rapprocha d'elle, enserrant sa taille avec tendresse pour la rapprocher de lui en enfouit sa tête dans ses boucles brunes. Tandis qu'elle était paralysée par le contraste entre la force qu'il avait montrée quelques minutes auparavant et la fragilité et la tendresse qu'il laissait maintenant entrevoir.

Prenant l'étonnement de Cuddy pour de la réticence face à son contact, il s'écarta rapidement d'elle en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait à des excuses, honteux de s'être laissé emporté par un élan de tendresse. Mais l'ex-doyenne le retint juste avant qu'il ne s'écarte complètement d'elle en posant ses mains délicates sur les bras qui serraient encore sa taille.

- « Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle.

- « Pour quoi ? » répondit-il, troublé par leur proximité.

- « En te quittant, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire autant de mal. Je pensais que suite à ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour nous deux. »

- « C'était certainement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour toi, mais pas pour moi. » Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser de nouveau, il reprit. « Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir pour ça, tu as voulu te protéger et protéger ta fille, c'est ce que toute personne saine d'esprit aurait fait. Personne ne reste avec un drogué. »

- « J'aurais quand même aimé pouvoir t'aider à ce niveau. » soupira-t-elle, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- « Tu n'aurais pas pu, je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire. Au moment où j'ai réalisé que tu m'avais quitté, j'ai laissé sortir toute la colère que j'avais en moi s'exprimer contre toi. Je ne t'aurais plus laissé m'approcher. Je voulais te faire le plus de mal possible en ramenant des prostituées, ne faisant pas correctement mon travail, te confrontant sans cesse pour voir si tu étais aussi affectée que moi. C'est pour ça que tu es partie n'est-ce pas ? »

Cuddy acquiesça.

- « C'était trop douloureux, je ne le supportais plus. Mais si j'avais su à quel point mon départ t'affecterait, je serais restée. C'est moins douloureux de devoir te côtoyer alors que tu me détestes que de te voir aujourd'hui et réaliser à quel point tu as pu te faire du mal à cause de moi.

- « Je ne te détestait pas. Je voulais simplement te faire réagir. Et quand tu es partie, quand j'ai compris que tu ne reviendrais pas, tout s'est écroulé autour de moi… Tu étais dans ma vie depuis tellement longtemps, tu me supportais depuis la fac et je t'avais enfin assez blessée pour que tu t'éloignes de moi… Je n'ai pas réussi à la supporter. »

Cuddy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il parlait avec un calme démesuré, partageant avec elle sa douleur alors qu'il avait toujours préféré se renfermer sur lui-même dans ce genre de situation. Et plus que tout le reste, c'était la larme qui roula sur la joue mal rasée du diagnosticien qui la choqua le plus. Elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas été simplement blessé par leur séparation, il s'était laissé détruire. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait de lui n'était plus là. Même si elle était convaincue qu'il jouait toujours au connard arrogant devant la majorité des gens, il avait désormais trop souffert pour pouvoir cacher sa fragilité devant elle.

Elle ne réalisa qu'elle s'était aussi mise à pleurer que lorsque les mains de House se posèrent sur ses joues, pour essuyer ses larmes.

- « J'ai trop besoin de toi Cuddy. Même si on n'est plus ensemble, j'ai trop besoin de t'avoir près de moi et de savoir que je fais encore partie de ta vie. »

- « Bien sûr que tu fais encore partie de ma vie. Ce n'est pas quelques kilomètres qui feront que je t'oublie. Pourtant j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces, mais ça n'a pas marché. Tu feras toujours partie de ma vie. » répondit-elle en tentant de contrôler ses larmes.

Il acquiesça et enleva ses mains des joues de la brune, afin de passes ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. Il enfouit à nouveau sa tête contre son épaule et elle l'enlaça à son tour, profitant de cette étreinte dont elle se languissait depuis si longtemps.

Elle était perdue. Elle l'aimait, elle n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Elle était dingue de lui et il était évident qu'il nourrissait encore des sentiments pour elle. Retenter une relation avec lui semblait être voué à l'échec, mais en un an, elle avait tenté par tout les moyens d'être heureuse sans lui, de le détester pour l'avoir blessée. Cependant, malgré toutes ses tentatives, elle ne s'était jamais aussi bien sentie qu'à ce moment précis, dans ses bras. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, leur situation était beaucoup trop compliqué. Au fond, elle l'avait toujours été.

- « Reste avec moi. » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, laissant son souffle lui chatouiller la peau, provoquant ainsi un doux frisson.

- « Je t'en prie…. » insista-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il lui demandait de rester juste pour la nuit, ou pour une période beaucoup plus longue, mais le désespoir qu'elle entendit dans sa voix la fit flancher. Réalisant que Gregory House venait de la supplier, elle s'empressa de le rassurer :

- « Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit. »

- « Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le diagnosticien en s'écartant d'elle pour la regarder d'un air surprise, tant il était ébahit qu'elle accepte.

- « On en a tous les deux besoin. » dit-elle en lui souriant doucement.

Il lui rendit son sourire et il se dirigèrent vers la chambre de House. Il lui prêta un T-shirt pour dormir et fut ravit quand elle vient le rejoindre dans son lit et se cala contre lui. Il l'entoura aussitôt et caressa son bras nu, comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de la faire. Pendant un moment, il eu l'impression que l'année qui s'était écoulée n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'ils avaient fait un bon en arrière. Ne voulant pas se préoccuper des conséquences que cela aurait plus tard, il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Cuddy et s'endormit le cœur léger. De son côté, incapable de trouver le sommeil, elle passa une bonne partie de la nuit à profiter de la chaleur de son corps et à le regarder dormir d'un air paisible, en se demandant qu'elle était la bonne décision.

Le lendemain, l'atmosphère était plus morose. Lorsque House s'était réveillé, Cuddy s'était déjà levée et buvait son café dans la cuisine. A part des salutations timides, ils ne se parlaient pas, sachant que Cuddy devrait bientôt aller rejoindre Rachel, repoussant au maximum l'échéance de la discussion qu'ils devaient avoir et qui serait peut-être la dernière.

Ne pouvant plus repousser le moment, Cuddy se leva et récupéra ses affaires au salon. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, House était derrière elle et la regardait d'un air triste, même s'il semblait vouloir le cacher. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa la joue, tandis qu'elle posa une main sur son T-shirt pour renforcer le contact entre eux. Elle luttait mais elle était sur le point de craquer et elle le sentait.

- « Merci d'être restée. »

Elle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien, fermant convulsivement les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de s'échapper. Il la sentit se contracter contre lui et voulut l'éloigner de lui pour l'interroger mais elle resserra sa prise sur son T-shirt.

- « Je sais que tu dois y aller Cuddy. Va retrouver Rachel, elle aussi a besoin de toi. Et je te serai toujours reconnaissant d'être venu me… me sauver encore une fois ». ajouta-t-il en murmurant la dernière partie de sa phrase.

Cependant, elle ne réagit pas et il la sentit trembler contre lui.

- « Cuddy ? » l'interrogea-t-il inquiet.

- « Je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas te laisser. » chuchota-t-elle, retenant ses larmes. House soupira.

- « Ne me fais pas ça… Je ne le supporterais pas. Ne laisse pas ta culpabilité prendre le dessus, je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas, je sais les erreurs que j'ai faites.»

- « Je m'en fiche de tes erreurs, je me fiche que tu prennes trop de Vicodin, je me fiche de toutes les prostituées que tu as ramené à l'hôpital pour te venger, de celle que tu as épousé. Je veux rester avec toi. »

- « Non. » dit House d'une voix ferme. Face aux yeux pleins de larmes de Cuddy, il reprit. « Tu as besoin de temps pour y réfléchir, » dit-il d'une voix calme, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui dire à quel point il avait besoin qu'elle reste.

- « Mais je… » commença Cuddy, ne comprenant pas.

- « Dans un mois jour pour jour, je t'attendrais devant la bibliothèque de l'Université du Michigan pour écouter ta décision. »

- « Un mois ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mois je… »

- « Il t'as fallut un an pour revenir, décider de mettre définitivement fin à tout ça. Tu as changé d'avis en une seule nuit. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des regrets, il faut que tu prennes du temps pour toi, pour reconsidérer les choses. Voir pourquoi tu as changé d'avis. Te rappeler pourquoi tu es partie la première fois, et être certaine que tu ne repartiras pas pour les mêmes raisons. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous. »

- « D'accord. » répondit-elle, ébahie par la maturité dont le diagnosticien faisait preuve. Elle se rendait compte qu'il était tout aussi capable qu'elle de prendre les bonnes décisions pour essayer de sauver leur relation.

- « Je t'attendrais jusqu'à 20 heures. Si tu viens, je t'écouterais et je respecterais ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Je comprendrais si tu ne viens pas et j'accepterais de lâcher prise et de ne plus jamais interférer dans ta vie. » termina-t-il la gorge serrée, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'elle viendrait.

Cuddy lui sourit d'un air rassurant et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et se dirigea vers la porte en lui disant :

- « A bientôt House… »

Il sourit quand la porte se referma derrière elle. Il espérait de nouveau. Il ne savait pas encore quelle décision elle prendrait. Il ne savait pas s'ils se remettraient jamais ensemble. Mais, pour la première fois en un an, il avait recommencé à espérer, et ça lui faisait un bien fou.


	3. Chapter 3

** Me revoilà**. Enfin, me direz-vous. Quoique, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas posté que je vous pardonnerais si vous m'avez oubliée.

J'ai tout un tas d'excuses, pas forcément bonnes alors inutile de perdre du temps avec ça à mon humble avis. La vérité, c'est que je n'aime plus vraiment cette fic, beaucoup trop OOC et niaise à mon goût, j'ai donc eu un mal fou à me replonger dedans pour la terminer. Cependant, j'ai promis que je ne laisserais jamais une histoire inachevée, et je vous le devais, à vous qui avez lu, commenté et aimé cette histoire.

J'ai finalement réussi à reprendre mon écriture, grâce à **Yiruma**, que j'ai écouté en boucle sur Youtube. Si vous voulez un fond musical, je vous conseille d'ailleurs « **_When the Love Falls _**». Je pense que le caractère à la fois romantique et mélancolique de ses mélodies se font légèrement ressentir dans ce chapitre ^^

Voilà donc la suite et fin, j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas. Je vous conseille de relire au moins le chapitre précédent, pour vous remettre dans le bain :)

Et même si j'ai été absente ces derniers mois, je ne vous oublie pas, je continue d'écrire des bouts d'histoire que j'ai hâte de partager avec vous.

Merci de me suivre.

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

_Il ne savait pas encore quelle décision elle prendrait. Il ne savait pas s'ils se remettraient ensemble. Mais, pour la première fois en un an, il avait recommencé à espérer, et ça lui faisait un bien fou._

Elle avait fini par prendre une décision. Au fond, elle avait toujours su qu'elle reviendrait vers lui. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté Princeton, elle savait qu'elle finirait par y retourner un jour. La seule question était de savoir combien de temps elle parviendrait à rester éloignée de lui. Et puis elle l'avait revu et avait replongé la tête la première dans cette spirale de sentiments destructeurs.

Il lui avait donné un mois pour réfléchir, mais à la seconde ou elle l'avait quitté, elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Elle irait le retrouver.

Elle avait laissé sa fille chez sa sœur pour quelques jours, prétextant une dose de travail trop importante. Elle savait que si sa famille apprenait qu'elle s'apprêtait à retrouver l'homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal, ils la prendraient pour une folle. Peut-être même que sa sœur essaierait de lui faire changer d'avis. Elle soupira et attrapa sa veste et ses clefs de voiture avant de sortir de chez elle. Elle était désormais prête à parcourir les 8 heures de route qui la séparait d'une des décisions les plus importantes de sa vie.

Elle savait pourquoi il avait choisi le Michigan, Ann Arbor plus précisément. Non seulement la route était longue et lui laissait largement le temps de réfléchir à sa décision, mais surtout parce que c'était l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'est là que tout avait commencé.

Elle était presque arrivée, et au fur et à mesure des kilomètres, elle sentait son corps se détendre. Etrangement, plus elle se rapprochait de lui, mieux elle se sentait. Depuis qu'i lui avait posé cet ultimatum, elle s'attendait à ce que les doutes l'assaillent et à ce que les regrets jaillissent mais au contraire, elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'elle.

Le futur, leur futur l'effrayait toujours. Elle n'était pas dupe et savait que leur relation serait toujours difficile, et parfois douloureuse. Mais elle s'était rendue compte que peu importe la douleur qu'il lui infligeait parfois, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était loin de lui. Elle soupira calmement et sourit. Bientôt, elle serait avec lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle arriva enfin dans ce lieu hanté de souvenirs. Garant sa voiture près de la bibliothèque où elle devait le retrouver, elle en sorti et sentit une vague de nostalgie l'envahir.

Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds ici depuis 20 ans. C'était l'endroit qui refermait les plus beaux moments de sa vie non seulement sa rencontre avec House, mais c'est aussi là qu'elle avait obtenu son diplôme de médecine, réalisant ainsi son plus grand rêve. C'était dans cette université que sa vraie vie avait commencé, et pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé y retourner, 20 ans plus tard, à la recherche de l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse à la fac.

Elle pénétra dans la bibliothèque à la recherche du diagnosticien, souriant en voyant que si, même si sa vie avait complètement changé au cours des 20 dernières années, le lieu était presque semblable à ses souvenirs.

Elle parcouru les allées, sans succès et finit par demander à la bibliothécaire si elle n'avait pas vu un cinquantenaire avec une canne dans les parages. Quand la vieille dame lui répondit par la négative, Cuddy sentit, pour la première fois de la journée, une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahir. Elle ressortit sur le parking où elle réalisa enfin qu'il n'y avait aucune trace, ni de la voiture, ni de la moto du diagnosticien.

Finalement, c'est lui qui n'était pas venu.

Dépitée, l'ex-doyenne se laissa tomber sur le banc le plus proche et sentit ses pensées s'entrechoquer. Avait-il vraiment été assez lâche pour ne pas venir ? Etait-il tellement persuadé qu'elle ne viendrait pas qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire le déplacement, ou au contraire, était-ce lui qui avait changé d'avis par rapport à leur relation ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de venir et qu'il avait seulement s'agit d'un stratagème pour la faire souffrir une dernière fois. Elle avait du mal à l'en croire capable, mais après tout, il s'agissait de House et il fallait parfois s'attendre au pire avec lui. Pourtant, il avait eu l'air si désespéré, si fatigué la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle était persuadée que, comme elle, il voulait arrêter de tourner en rond, arrêter de souffrir et réessayer à nouveau d'être heureux avec elle. Mais peut-être s'était-elle trompée, se dit-elle en soupirant, sentant son cœur se contracter douloureusement.

Bien décidée à mettre les choses au clair, elle sortit son Blackberry de sa poche et composa le numéro du médecin qu'elle connaissait encore par cœur. Des sonneries dans le vide, et une messagerie. Une fois. Deux fois. Au bout de la cinquième fois, elle en arriva à la conclusion que soit il ne voulait pas lui répondre, soit il ne le pouvait pas. Elle sentit une vague d'angoisse l'envahir. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose sur le chemin ? S'il avait décidé de venir mais qu'il avait eu un accident ?

Tentant de calmer les battements bien trop rapides de son cœur, elle se leva et commença à marcher à travers le campus. Puis elle composa un autre numéro. Cette fois, son interlocuteur décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

« Cuddy ? Tout va bien ? » demanda Wilson d'un air inquiet, peu habitué à recevoir des appels de la part de son ex-patronne.

« Est-ce que vous savez où est House ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de garder une voix calme.

« Il a appelé l'hôpital ce matin pour prendre un jour de repos à cause de sa cuisse. » déclara l'oncologue, surpris par la question. « Pourquoi ? »

« Il ne vous a rien dit ? Après que je sois partie de chez lui il y a un mois ? » s'étonna la doyenne.

« Non, il semblait simplement aller mieux… » réfléchit l'oncologue. « Vous deviez le revoir ? » comprit-il soudain.

« Oui je… j'espérais juste qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé sur le chemin… Mais peut-être qu'il s'est simplement dégonflée… » soupira Cuddy.

« Connaissant House, ça m'étonnerait qu'il rate une occasion de vous revoir Lisa… »

« Merci James, me voilà rassurée ! » rétorqua Lisa, l'angoisse se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

Mais alors que l'oncologue se répandait en excuse, l'ex-doyenne se figea. Plongée dans sa conversation téléphonique, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que ses pas l'avaient menée, sûrement par automatisme, vers son ancien dortoir. Elle soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la voiture du diagnosticien garée juste à côté.

« C'est bon James, je l'ai trouvé. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé. » le coupa-t-elle. Ils se saluèrent et elle raccrocha, se dirigeant vers la voiture du diagnosticien.

Il n'était pas à l'intérieur mais le CD des Stones et la bouteille de bourbon encore pleine sur le siège passager lui confirmèrent l'identité du possesseur du véhicule. Il était donc venu, mais avait sûrement été pris de doutes au dernier moment.

Elle contourna la résidence et ne fut pas surprise de la trouver sur un banc, dans le petit parc où ils s'étaient retrouvés une nuit, cette même nuit qu'ils avaient fini ensemble, dans la chambre de la brunette.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées, le menton posé sur sa canne, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il sursauta lorsque la doyenne prit la parole :

- « Je croyais qu'on avait rendez-vous à la bibliothèque ? » dit-elle d'un ton faussement contrarié.

Il la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, ébahit alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui, avant de murmurer :

- « Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. »

- « Mais je suis là. Et pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu m'avais posé un lapin… »

- « Désolé », dit-il timidement, fuyant toujours son regard. Il était évident que l'issu de la conversation l'effrayait. Cuddy lui offrit donc un regard rassurant avant de prendre l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

Il restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, blottis l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main, ne sachant par où commencer.

- « Etre là, avec toi… c'est comme si j'avais encore 20 ans… » soupira finalement Cuddy.

- « C'est vrai que tu fais jeune pour ton âge mais 20 ans ! Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ! » répondit House en souriant.

- « La ferme House », rétorqua Cuddy en lui tapant l'épaule, ne pouvant cependant retenir un léger rire.

- « C'est bon… je disais juste ça pour faire retomber la tension entre nous ! » dit-il d'un air faussement indifférent.

- « Je sais, ça m'avais manqué ! » soupira-t-elle en souriant toujours.

- « La tension entre nous ? » s'enquit le diagnosticien d'un ton taquin.

- « Nous. » répondit la doyenne d'un ton plus sérieux en plongeant son regard dans celui du diagnosticien.

Encore une fois, le silence s'installa entre eux. Ils se regardaient, chacun essayant de deviner ce que pensait l'autre avant que House n'ose poser la question qui le taraudait depuis l'arrivée de la doyenne :

« Pourquoi tu es venue Cuddy ? » demanda-t-il en soutenant son regard. Il essaya de dégager sa main de celle de la brunette, tant son toucher l'intoxiquait, mais elle resserra sa prise sur lui, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner.

« Parce que je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis le mois dernier, quand je t'ai dit que je voulais rester avec toi. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis la fois où tu m'as quitté, où tu as quitté Princeton, et ce jour-là ? »

« Je me suis rendue compte que c'était stupide d'essayer de vivre sans toi. » répondit la doyenne, toujours aussi sûre d'elle.

« Tu serais pourtant bien mieux sans moi. » grogna le diagnosticien en dégageant sa main de celle de la doyenne et se levant pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

« Stop ! » dit la doyenne en élevant la voix et se levant à son tour. « Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce qui est le mieux pour moi, je suis une grande fille. J'ai essayé de vivre sans toi, mais je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. On s'est fait souffrir, on a tous les deux fait des choses stupides, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec toi. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Mais maintenant que je reviens vers toi, tu me fuis. Pourquoi me faire venir ici si tu ne veux pas qu'on réessaie tous les deux ? »

- « Tu te fous de moi ? » s'exclama le diagnosticien en se tournant à nouveau vers elle. « Tu es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé, bien sûr que je veux retenter une relation avec toi. La véritable question c'est qu'est-ce que TU veux ? »

- « Toi. Avec tes qualités et tes défauts, tes forces et tes faiblesses. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur deux fois. » répondit la doyenne d'une voix plus douce, en s'approchant de lui.

- « Bien. » déclara House d'un ton neutre avec cependant un léger sourire en coin.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps d'assimiler la situation, il s'était rapproché d'elle, très près, assez près pour que son cœur se mette à battre à un rythme effréné. Il avait passé une main derrière et frôlait presque ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ne pouvant plus attendre, ce fut Cuddy qui l'embrassa doucement pendant quelques secondes avant de guetter sa réaction. Il lui sourit, ses yeux pétillant de joie et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser à son tour, beaucoup plus passionnément cette fois.

- « Tu crois que ça va marcher cette fois ? » demanda le diagnosticien après avoir mis fin à leur baiser.

- « Je ne sais pas. » répondit honnêtement Cuddy. Mais en voyant le visage de House s'assombrir, elle continua : « Mais si ça ne marche pas, on essaiera, encore et encore. Parce qu'on est incapable de faire autrement que de vivre ensemble. » sourit-elle.

House sourit à son tour et l'enlaça, profitant de la chaleur que lui procurait le corps de cette femme qu'il aimait temps. Peu importe à quel point ils s'étaient mutuellement fait souffrir, elle l'avait dit, ils étaient incapables de vivre séparément. Même si c'était parfois douloureux, ils n'étaient jamais aussi bien qu'ensemble. Il leva les yeux vers le bâtiment en face de lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus. Deux étudiants, un dortoir. C'est là que tout avait commencé. Et une vingtaine d'années plus tard, c'est au même endroit que tout recommençait.

_**Fin.**_

_Voilà. C'est complètement niais, mais d'un côté j'assume. Mon pauvre petit coeur étant toujours brisé depuis la fin de la saison 7, je n'avais pas le courage d'être cruelle. Pas cette fois en tout cas *sourire démoniaque*. Laisse-moi un petit mot pretty please ! Et à bientôt !_


End file.
